Brothers' love
by loonie lupin
Summary: Seule Phoebe connaît la véritable identité de Chris, Léo et Piper sont vraiment en colère contre lui, Paige ne sait pas vraiment que penser et Wyatt débarque!
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur :** loonielupin_

_**Titre :** Brothers' love_

_**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc…._

_**Homepage :** http/ nerverland01. skyblog. com (il suffit d'enlever les espaces)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, alors c'était au départ sensé être un crossover HP/Charmed (bien que centrée sur Chris), à plusieurs chapitres mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire alors j'ai tout simplement fait un one-shot, complètement Charmed…_

_**Situation** : Les sœurs Halliwell, Chris, Léo et bébé Wyatt sont à Poudlard (pendant les vacances d'été). Seul Phoebe est au courant de la vrai identité de Chris et les autres personnes de la famille sont de plus en plus en colère contre lui (pour mettre en danger Wyatt). Piper et Léo finissent par pousser Chris à bout et il s'en va, suivi par Phoebe. Ils reviennent au bout de quelques minutes, quand ils se rendent compte qu'un démon attaque les autres et le vainquent…._

Alors que les étincelles bleues s'estompaient, toutes les personnes de la place purent poser leurs yeux sur un jeune homme, à peine plus vieux que Chris, avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et un air des plus mécontents sur le visage. Les sœurs Halliwell ainsi que Léo le reconnurent immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Wyatt.

Bravo, vous avez réussi à vaincre cet imbécile. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ferez le poids contre moi…. Vous n'avez pas assez de pouvoir comme cela.

Pendant toute sa tirade, il avait regardé Léo, Piper et Paige qui se trouvaient les uns à côtés des autres et n'avait pas levé la tête vers Phoebe et Chris, du côté opposé.

Mais vous avez encore un moment de répit, ce n'est pas pour vous que je viens pour l'instant…. C'est pour Chris.

Un sourire mauvais étira son visage alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à son frère.

Tu as changé le futur pendant que j'étais dans le passé et je ne peux plus y retourner maintenant…. Tu vas payer.

Chris leva la tête en entendant cela. Il avait réussi. Il avait vraiment réussi. Sa mission était terminée, il avait sauvé son frère – même s'il ne savait toujours pas de quoi. Il n'avait plus besoin de se battre et si Wyatt venait pour le tuer, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait accompli ce qu'il devait, tout était terminé.

Wyatt s'apprêtait à lever la main, utiliser un de ses pouvoirs pour attaquer Chris quand il prit conscience que les yeux de ce dernier étaient rouges. Il comprit immédiatement quelle en était la cause et, bizarrement, son cœur se serra. Chose qui n'aurait pas dû arriver, il était maléfique après tout ? Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et faire, il ne pouvait se résoudre à éliminer tout sentiment en ce qui concernait son petit frère. Il avait ce don de réveiller ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui.

Tu as pleuré.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais le ton était doux, ce qui surprit passablement toutes les personnes de la pièce, mis à part Phoebe qui voyait là un bon signe quand au fait que tout n'était pas perdu pour son plus grand neveu.

C'est bon Wyatt, ce que tu veux c'est me tuer alors finissons-en….

La voix était faible et tous les regards étaient sur lui. Plusieurs étaient choqués que Chris – l'être de lumière un peu névrosé et totalement obsédé par la chasse au démon – supplie presque Wyatt, celui pour qui il était revenu, de le tuer.

Mais le plus étonné de tous était encore le principal concerné. Wyatt ne pouvait pas croire que son frère abandonne comme cela. Qu'il baisse les bras. Il allait répliquer quand il vit son frère vaciller mais heureusement Phoebe le rattrapa et les deux tombèrent au sol. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Wyatt était à leur côté.

Chris ! Chris, regarde-moi…

Sans que les autres ne fassent quoi que ce soit pour intervenir, il plaça une main sur l'avant-bras de son frère, qui releva les yeux vers lui.

Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, Chris. Tu sais que je ne le pourrais jamais….

Quand il vit que son frère ne répondait pas, il fronça les sourcils.

Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Chris ?

Mais il vit que ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Jamais, jamais son frère ne s'était comporté comme cela, jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il change comme cela ? Et pourquoi est-ce que seul Phoebe se préoccupait de Chris ? C'était pas normal. Piper aurait dû être la première à se soucier de la santé du jeune homme.

Chris était définitivement quelqu'un. Non seulement il arrivait à sauver le futur en changeant le passé mais il était aussi capable de le faire redevenir sentimental alors qu'il était plongé du côté des ténèbres. Sans attendre une seule seconde, Wyatt prit son petit frère dans ses bras, Phoebe restant tout de même assise à leur côté.

C'est bon Chris, je suis là, je ne te ferais plus de mal maintenant…. Je te le promets.

Sentant finalement toutes la pression retomber, Chris s'accrocha à son frère comme à une bouée de sauvetage, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et commença à sangloter.

Piper, Léo et Paige regardaient la scène devant eux, sans rien y comprendre. Comment cela se faisait-il que Wyatt réagisse comme cela avec Chris. Ils étaient donc proches dans le futur ?

Wyatt, pour l'instant, frottait doucement le dos de son petit frère, essayant de le calmer, sans grand succès il est vrai. Il jeta un regard en biais à Phoebe, lui demandant des explications silencieusement.

Ecoute, Wyatt…. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'à cause des conséquences, Chris ne pouvait pas nous dire grand chose sur le futur – à part qu'il était venu pour te sauver, ce n'était pas pour nous inspirer confiance.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Les reproches dans la voix de Wyatt étaient clairement intelligible et, gardant les yeux fixés sur les sœurs Halliwell, il passait silencieusement une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère, essayant de faire cesser ses pleurs. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Chris souffrir, et il ne voulait pas penser que ses parents ou ses tantes – et encore moins lui-même – pouvaient être la cause du chagrin du jeune homme.

Phoebe baissa les yeux. Comment expliquer à Wyatt tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Chris pour protéger leur famille ? Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer les méchancetés qu'ils lui avaient dites, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans leur vie.

Mais le silence de sa tante suffit à Wyatt pour tout comprendre. Son regard se durcit quand il le reporta sur ses parents, qui furent surpris et un peu blessé il est vrai, par de tels sentiments dirigé contre eux.

Adoucissant sa voix, le jeune homme se tourna vers son petit frère.

Chris ?

Celui-ci leva des yeux rougis et Wyatt, d'un geste affectueux effaça les larmes restantes.

Eclipse-toi dans tes quartiers, et essaye de dormir un peu, tu en as vraiment besoin. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur le front et regarda le jeune être de lumière hocher la tête avant de s'éclipser. Se tournant vers Phoebe, il reprit.

Tante Phoebe, est-ce que tu veux bien aller avec lui, t'assurer qu'il se mette bien au lit. Je sais qu'il ne va pas le faire sinon.

Bien sûr, Wyatt.

La sorcière se dépêcha de suivre son neveu, à pied, malheureusement. Tout en faisant son chemin, elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait tellement confiance à Wyatt alors qu'il était, à l'origine, venu pour leur faire du mal. Mais comme son comportement avait changé du tout au tout quand il avait vu son frère souffrir. C'était hallucinant, mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que les liens entre frères et sœurs étaient très forts, et qu'ils permettaient à l'impossible de devenir réalisable – surtout dans la famille Halliwell.

De retour dans la grande salle, Wyatt fixait ses parents, ainsi que Paige, avec colère. Ils ne semblaient même pas se soucier de ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, un garçon de plus de vingt ans craque – s'effondre en pleurs ! – devant eux, de plus quelqu'un qu'ils ont côtoyé pendant des mois et ils ne réagissent pas !

Inspirant profondément pour éviter d'éclater devant le reste de sa famille et trahir le secret de son petit frère – après tout, s'il s'était donné la peine de cacher la vérité à tout le monde, ce n'était pas à lui de tout leur dire, tout du moins pas tant que Chris n'était pas prêt.

Il crut qu'il allait perdre toute contenance quand Piper s'avança vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras et se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte, faisant fi du regard blessé de sa mère.

Wyatt, pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça avec ta mère ? demanda Léo, pas enchanté de la réaction de son fils à l'approche de sa femme.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Chris ? Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas vous souciez un peu de lui ?

Chris n'a fait que nous mettre – te mettre – en danger. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, et il n'est plus le bienvenu auprès de ma famille.

Le ton de Piper était dur, tranchant. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Très bien, _Piper_, mais ne compte pas trop sur ma présence, alors….

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il se retourna. Il ne fit pas attention à l'air choqué de Léo et Paige, ni aux larmes de sa mère.

Et pour votre information, Chris n'a jamais cherché à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. On ne peut pas en dire autant de moi…

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa, se rendant compte que ce serait plus vite fait pour retourner auprès de son petit frère. Quand il arriva, Phoebe était là, essayant de convaincre Chris de se coucher, chose tout sauf facile. Mais Wyatt, lui, savait comment s'y prendre.

Chris… gronda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme, ainsi que sa tante, sursautèrent, n'ayant pas remarqué l'entrée – pourtant lumineuse – de l'aîné des frères Halliwell. Chris fit de son mieux pour envoyé un regard innocent à Wyatt, ce qui ne marcha absolument pas.

Wyatt avait, après la mort de leur mère, pratiquement élevé son petit frère et avait prit toutes les habitudes qu'un parent devait avoir.

Au lit ! ça te fera du bien…

Chris finit par consentir. Après tout, il est vrai que cela lui ferait du bien. Il vint se coucher sous les couvertures, mais ne ferma pas pour autant les yeux. Les cauchemars reviendraient sûrement et il ne le voulait pas.

Wyat comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son petit frère. Il avait eu les mêmes problèmes après la mort de leur mère. Il se rappelait du regard de Chris à ce moment-là et c'était le même qu'il avait en cet instant. Sans hésiter, et se demandant encore comment est-ce qu'il avait pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps (peut-être parce que le futur avait été changé, cela avait quand même des conséquences sur lui, il faudrait qu'il se renseigne), il se glissa aux côtés de son frère, s'appuyant contre la tête du lit et laissant Chris se coucher sur lui. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et – sûrement conséquences du manque de sommeil – s'endormit immédiatement.

Phoebe sourit, les larmes aux yeux, faces à l'image de ses deux neveux à nouveau réuni.

Wyatt ?

Oui, tante Phoebe ?

Essaye de convaincre Chris de révéler son identité à ses parents…. Ce serait mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

Si…. Si, ce serait mieux. Mais ils ne devraient pas avoir besoin de savoir qu'il est leur fils pour l'accepter.

Je sais, Wyatt, je sais….

Soupirant Phoebe déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun de ses neveux puis sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux frères à leur repos bien mérité.

_Voilà, normalement je ne vais pas retravailler sur cette fic, mais si je vois que plusieurs personnes aimeraient une suite ou un prequel, je pourrais essayer de le faire… sans promesse_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur :_**_ loonielupin_

**_Titre :_**_ Brothers' love_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc…._

**_Homepage :_**_ http/ nerverland01. skyblog. com (il suffit d'enlever les espaces)_

**_Note de l'auteur : _**_voilà une suite puisqu'on me l'a demandé (avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour certain). Ce n'est sûrement pas très bien réussi mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration. C'est la dernière partie de cette histoire, il n'y aurait plus de suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même…_

**_Brother's love II_**

Après quelques bonnes heures de sommeil, Wyatt s'éveilla, mettant quelques secondes à se rappeler pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans le même lit que quelqu'un…. Bien sûr, il ne mit pas trop long à se remémorer les événements de la veille, l'ayant conduit à dormir avec son petit frère.

Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda le visage maintenant paisible de Chris et sourit. Il méritait bien ce repos. Précautionneusement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le jeune être de lumière, Wyatt se retira de sa fonction d'oreiller et sortit du lit. Il reposa les couvertures sur le corps de son petit frère et déposa un baiser sur son front. Le jeune homme remua un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

Secouant doucement la tête, Wyatt prit du papier et griffonna rapidement un mot pour que Chris sache où le rejoindre, c'est à dire à la Grande Salle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il aille une discussion avec lui après, il fallait que Chris dise la vérité à leur parent. Ils ne pouvaient plus rentrer dans leur époque maintenant, alors au moins que tout le monde sache le lien qui les unissait, pas seulement Tante Phoebe.

Quand il arriva dans la salle, Wyatt salua respectueusement les professeurs, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise de se retrouver face à des personnes qu'ils étaient sur le point de tuer la veille seulement, puis donna un baiser sur la joue de Phoebe, lui souhaitant le bonjour. Il adressa un bref hochement de tête à ses parents et son autre Tante, pas prêt d'oublier la manière dont ils avaient traité Chris, et commença à manger son petit déjeuner.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! gronda Léo. Tu pourrais au moins nous traiter comme si on faisait partie de la famille !

- Pourquoi ? Après tout, ça doit être réciproque.

Bien sûr, pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas la vérité, cela ne faisait aucun sens. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter la façon dont ses parents se comportaient, comme si tout leur était dû, alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour mériter son respect. Ce qu'il avait dit à sa tante la veille était vrai, Piper et Léo ne devraient pas avoir besoin de _savoir_ que Chris était leur fils pour l'aimer. Ils devraient l'aimer de toute façon.

- On ne t'a jamais traité comme si tu ne faisais pas partie de la famille ! s'insurgea Piper, les larmes aux yeux.

_On en aurait même pas eu le temps d'ailleurs,_ songea-t-elle. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que son fils était là et il la détestait déjà sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

- Non, mais vous le faite avec Chris et pour moi, c'est la même chose.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à protéger Chris ? s'enquit Paige.

Elle ne détestait pas spécialement le jeune être de lumière. Elle l'appréciait même à un certain degré, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et, franchement, dans leur vie, le doute pouvait leur être fatal.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse pour vous prouver sa bonne volonté. Il est venu ME sauver, alors que je menaçais sa vie. Il est revenu et s'est obstiné à me sauver après que j'aille_ tuer_ sa fiancée ! Est-ce que ça ne prouve pas qu'il mérité votre confiance, que c'est quelqu'un de bien ?

- Il a faillit te tuer, Wyatt…. Enfin, le mini-toi, expliqua calmement Léo, comme quelqu'un qui essaie de faire comprendre à un enfant qu'il a tort. Il aurait pu te blesser, ou même pire.

Les professeurs connaissaient pour la plupart la véritable identité de Chris, mais préféraient ne pas se mêler de cette conversation – dispute – car ce n'était pas vraiment leur problème.

Wyatt allait répliquer mais il fut couper dans son élan par l'objet même de leur conversation.

- Laisse tomber, Wy…. Ca ne sert absolument à rien. Leur avis sur moi est déjà fixé. Te bile pas avec ça, c'est pas grave.

Mais, malgré le ton qui se voulait détaché, Wyatt voyait bien que son frère mentait. Cela lui faisait trop mal de voir ses parents le détester mais, apparemment, personne ne pouvait leur faire entendre raison.

- Chris, gronda-t-il doucement.

Chris sourit. Ce ton était celui qu'il avait si souvent entendu étant enfant, et cela lui faisait du bien de l'entendre à nouveau.

- Mais je te jure, Wy.., faut pas t'occuper de ça. De toute façon, maintenant, vu que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais, on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

Wyatt regarda son frère et avala sa salive. Il pensait que Chris avait comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir à leur époque. Il l'avait dit la veille, qu'il était bloqué ici. D'un autre côté, la veille, Chris était relativement hors conversation.

- Euh… Chris, tu te rends bien compte qu'en changeant le futur, tu as créé de nouvelles versions de toi et moi ? Qu'on a plus notre place là-bas ?

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence autour de la table fut assourdissant. Chris sembla enregistrer l'information.

- Oh… oui, bien sûr, c'est… logique, oui. C'est pas grave, je.. Je trouverais bien quelque chose à faire. En fait, je pensais….ah, que je pourrais voyager un peu. Tu sais, étudier la magie des autres pays….

- Chris…

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dirait pas tout simplement la vérité ?

Phoebe releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Chris. Elle fit un signe de tête, pour lui dire que oui, ce serait mieux s'il le faisait, mais le jeune être de lumière pouvait se montrer très borné.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- Tout, Chris, tout…

- Pas pour moi…

Wyatt n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Chris et savait qu'il aurait réagit de la même façon s'il avait été dans la situation de son jeune frère. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Chris se releva et se tourna vers son frère.

- Je vais juste passer au P3 pour prendre mes affaires et… et ensuite…

- Je te rejoindrais, le coupa Wyatt. Et on partira ensemble…

- Tu sais que tu peux rester au manoir, Wyatt, intervint sa mère.

- Désolé, _Piper,_ mais je préfère rester avec mon- avec Chris. Je te rejoints au P3 dès que j'ai fini de manger, Kiddo.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Chris et celui-ci vint serrer Phoebe dans ses bras.

- Merci pour tout, Tante Phoebe, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, assez bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

- Écoute-moi, Chris, tu n'es pas obligé de partir. Dis à Piper et Léo que tu es leur fils et ils seront très heureux de t'accueillir au manoir, tu verras.

- Non, non…. C'est mieux comme ça.

Cela faisait de la peine à Phoebe mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis le jeune homme.

- Tu me contacteras quand même, hein…. Vu que tu peux t'éclipser…

- Promis…

Chris embrassa sa tante sur la joue et se tourna vers les autres.

- Bien…. Et bien, alors, au revoir…

Il y eut un silence gêné, et personne ne répondit à son salut. Alors, Chris s'éclipsa pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il fut bientôt rejoint par son frère.

* * *

- Je n'en reviens pas ! fulminait Léo une fois que lui et les sœurs furent seul dans une chambre. Comment est-ce qu'il ose préférer rester avec Chris plutôt que sa propre famille !

Piper, elle aussi, n'était pas très heureuse. Son fils s'éloignait volontairement d'elle. Et cela faisait un bon moment que les deux argumentaient sur ce fait, jusqu'à ce que Phoebe n'y tienne plus.

- Bon ! Maintenant y'en a marre ! Wyatt n'a pas choisi Chris plutôt que sa famille parce que Chris _est_ sa famille !

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers elle.

- Pardon ? demanda Paige.

- J'avais promis à Chris de ne rien vous dire parce qu'il ne voulait pas révéler sa véritable identité, mais il est le petit frère de Wyatt, votre second fils. Voilà ! je l'ai dit ! ça fait du bien, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser.

Mais tout le monde ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

- Chris est mon fils ? balbutia Piper.

- C'est impossible, contredit Léo. Il t'a menti, Phoebe, c'est la seule explication.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, contra-t-elle. Je l'ai vu dans la quête des visions à l'école de magie.

- C'est pas vrai…

Piper n'y tint plus. Elle partit en pleurant dans sa chambre. Phoebe savait qu'elle aurait dû ressentir de la compassion pour sa sœur mais, après le mal qu'elle avait fait a Chris, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peu être juste…

Quand Léo entra dans la pièce, il retrouva Piper, sanglotant, allongée sur son lit.

- Piper…

Elle leva sur lui des yeux baignés de larmes.

- Comment on a pu faire ça, Léo ? Comment est-ce qu'on a pu ne pas remarquer que c'était notre fils.

- On avait aucun moyen de le savoir, Piper.

- On aurait dû….. Il faudra qu'on se fasse pardonner Léo, il faudra vraiment qu'on le retrouve. Qu'on les retrouve tous les deux et qu'on réunisse notre famille.

Léo prit sa femme dans ses bras, et acquiesça. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Mais ils auraient tout le temps de faire cela le lendemain, pour l'instant il fallait qu'ils méditent sur comment le faire.

**FIN**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Neverland :_**_ Hello ! et bien, je dois avoué que je suis surprise, et plutôt contente que tu aimes ma fic à ce point-là. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à faire une suite mais je me trouvais à court d'inspiration. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas parce que je dois avouer que je suis très loin d'en être fière. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je la trouve vraiment nulle… mais bon, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Voilà, gros bisous et merci pour tes encouragements !_

**_Sam : _**_et bien, voilà la suite (et fin) de cette fic, en espérant que ça te plaira ! bisous_

**_HeidyMenequzzi-Frei :_**_ merci beaucoup et voilà, la suite est là… j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas…. gros bisous !_

**_Thealie :_**_ et bien, tu vois, la vérité à propos de Chris à éclater, mais je sais que c'était vraiment pas comme ça que tu devais t'y attendre…. Mais bon, je ne savais pas comment faire pour ne pas tomber dans le cliché, les parents découvrent tous, s'excusent et Chris leur tombe dans les bras… alors, voilà. Bisous !_

**_Kaena Black :_**_ voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, même si elle ne doit pas répondre aux attentes de tout le monde… voilà, bisous_

**_Elly : _**_et bien, voilà, la suite est apparue… j'espère que ça te plaira ! gros bisous_

**_Archange Dechu : _**_merci pour le conseil… mais je ne sais pas vraiment si on a eu plus le point de vue de Wyatt dans ce chapitre…. Faut dire que je n'arrive pas vraiment bien à cerner le personnage… enfin, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !_


End file.
